Kingdom Hearts 2: The Lost Story
by Ruby C. Cullen
Summary: The lost stories of Kairi and Sora the game producers didn't want you to see.Well,I'm providing,ain't I?
1. Chapter 1:Lilo's World

Chapter 1

(this takes place after Kairi is taken by Xehanort's Heartless...)

Kairi woke up in a dark cell with no windows and laser beams blocking the doorway. She still had the metal pipe she used to defend herself in her hand."Maybe I can smash the laser beam projectors",she thought. She took the pipe and hit the top laser projector. The pipe disintegrates in her hand. "Damn it",she muttered. She heard footsteps down the hallway.

"We wouldn't want you to hurt yourself, now would we?",came Axel's mocking sarcasm. "I hate you so much", Kairi growled. All that she heard was Axel's sneering laughter. "That's exactly what HE said!", Axel chortled as he walked away. Kairi was puzzled. What who said? She didn't really care at the moment, because she was ...well...she didn't know what she was. But there was no furniture whatsoever, and there was no window,so she had no idea where she was. Worst of it all, she finally remembered Sora,the friend dearest to her heart,and she missed him,very badly. "He has no idea of the prison I'm in",she thought sat in the corner of her cell,put her head in her arms,and began to cry.

She didn't know how long she'd been crying,but the tears were dried on her face and she'd been asleep for what felt like a long she didn't was hard to tell,in the prison, what time of day it of a sudden, Kairi heard a strange whooshing sound coming from the south wall of the cell. She stood up. Her legs moaned in protest,she'd been sitting for so long. There, on the wall,was her own Nobody,Namine, standing out of the space in the cell that looked like a black hole.

Namine smiled."I came to help you get out of here",she said,"but first,you have to take this bracelet and hoverboard." Kairi took the board and bracelet. She put the bracelet on and held on to the hoverboard. Namine continued,"This bracelet will help you travel in deep space and it has stealth mode. The hoverboard becomes a bracelet charm when its not in rest I think you'll be able to figure out yourself." Kairi smiled back at her, then said,"Where did you get this stuff?" "No need to worry about that, just go and find Sora",said Namine. Namine took Kairi's hand,waved one hand over the hoverboard and bracelet so that the hoverboard was secured on the bracelet. Namine then took Kairi's hand and led her through the darkness...

Chapter 2

"Hey! Are you okay?",a loud but childish voice was facedown in the looked up,and coughed out what felt like 3 gallons of sat up and looked at the little girl in front of little girl was none other than Lilo."You fell from the sky!!",Lilo hollered. "Ughh...where am I?",said Kairi."I'm Lilo,and you're in Honolulu!",said Lilo."Ok...and by the way, do you by any chance know a boy named Sora?",Kairi said.

"Nope! Do you have a place to stay for the night?"

"No..."

"You can stay in my house, but first I have to ask my sister."

"Ok..."

(Lilo runs to Nani and back)

"She said yes and she also said you could borrow one of her dresses because your's is torn up everywhere."

"Thanks,I guess"

"You're welcome"

Lilo beams at Kairi,then takes her then leads Kairi to her house and gives her one of Nani's old was a white cotton spaghetti-strap dress that eventually faded to a navy blue at the bottom and on the left side of the dress there was a climbing pattern of blue was also given white strapped shoes that wrapped around her ankles. Lilo nodded in approval,then went upstairs to the rooftop bedroom. "You can sleep here for now, because my friend Stitch is gone.I can't find him",said Lilo. "I can help you look for him. It's the least I can do."said Kairi. "Thanks,uhh....what's your name?" "My name's Kairi",she said. "Well, thanks Kairi. Goodnight." Lilo slid down the elevator and went to bed.

Chapter 3

It's been 3 days since Kairi fell from the sky. It was noon,and HOT!!! Kairi and Lilo were on the beach, taking pictures of each other and looking for Stitch on the beach and since there was a liuau at the clearing in the forest and Lilo still didn't find Stitch,(he was her dance partner)she taught Kairi how to were late for the dress rehearsal(the liuau was tomorrow)and so both Kairi and Lilo were dressed in grass skirts and pink tube tank both also had the leaf bracelets and anklets with shell were about to head back to the clearing for dress rehearsal, when they saw figures in the distance.

One figure was tall,with spiky other was short and had antennaes sticking out of his short one looked a little like a Heartless. Kairi used that to her advantage. "Run, Lilo! It's the dark monsters I was talking about.",said Kairi. The tall figure started running toward them,the short one following. "RUN!!",she yelled. Kairi grabbed Lilo's hand and started running,the hoverboard was tucked away in her short's pockets underneath her skirt."Wait, I think that was Stitch",said Lilo as they made a hard left and then a right. She finally stopped and leaned against the building nearby.

"I think we lost them",said Kairi

"That was Stitch, I could tell!",said Lilo

"Sora was with him."

"Why didn't we go see them???"

Kairi looked sheepishly at Lilo."You know how boys are weird, right?Especially when they see a nice-looking girl in a skirt? Well,I kinda didn't want Sora to see me this way." Kairi was chagrined when boys had wolf-whistled at her at the made her shudder to even imagine Sora's reaction to her. Lilo peeked over the side of the building. She sighed "I guess you're right about us losing let's go find them",said Lilo. Both of them started walking around Main Street,looking for Sora and Stitch,when out of nowhere,the earth screamed,and Heartless surrounded Kairi and Lilo.A booming voice laughes behind them,"So,here is the abomination's little pet." Kairi whispered to Lilo,"On the count of 3, I want you to run as fast as you can away from here." Kairi quickly grabbed a boomerang from a nearby 2-year-old and threw it at the nearest Heartless."THREE", Kairi yelled as Gantu tried to grab Lilo.

"You leave Lilo out of this!",Kairi yelled as she kicked Gantu's giant grabbed Kairi by the leg that was in midair,pulled her up so that they were face-to-face,and laughed in her screamed and writhed in his hand."LET GO OF ME, YOU BIG STUPID FISH!!!",Kairi yelled as her free foot caught Gantu in the eye. He groaned and let Kairi drop to the floor. She let the hoverboard fall out of her pocket as she spun in midair and let the hoverboard catch her. She urged the hoverboard on,swiftly catching Lilo and pulling her onto the hoverboard.

Kairi kept looking back to see if Gantu was following ,when it seems that they finally lost him, Lilo yelled out, "Watch out!" Kairi did a somersault in midair as her hoverboard caught Sora squarely in the back.A few moments later,Kairi moans and opens her eyes. She sat up and heard Lilo groan from somewhere on her left."You have to work on your landing,Kairi",she groaned. Kairi laughed. Some landing. Then as she got up,she heard a voice behind her. "Kairi!!! I've been looking all over for you!"

Kairi spun around in suprise. She looked at Sora up had changed,wearing black,red,and semi-gold,. Though the only thing that hasn't changed about him was his hair and and his yellow shoes,she was really happy to see him. "Sora!!!",she yelled and hugged him. He held on too tightly,as if he thought he was dreaming."I missed you,and you never came home, so...",she said. He looked at her with the strangest expression. "You have no idea how much I've missed you and Riku",said Sora.

"Oh, I think I have some idea....you will never guess what happened to me..."

"She fell from the sky!",Lilo intergected,"I helped her find you and she helped me find Stitch." Sora looked at Lilo, then back to Kairi."Umm...why are you dressed like-"

"Long story",Kairi broke him off.

Kairi waved one hand over the hoverboard and she put the bracelet back in her shorts. As they walked back to the house,Kairi and Lilo told their parts of the story to they were done, Sora burst into laughter. Kairi looked at him with a puzzled everyone was asleep,Kairi went on the roof and sat down.A few minutes later,Sora joined her.

"I saw the addition you made to our drawing."

Sora blushed deeply. "Yeah, about that..."

"I added to it." Now it was Kairi's turn to blush.

"Really?"

"Yeah."

"Lilo said you guys were invited to the liuau.I was going to leave afterward."

"I don't think you could fit in the Gummi ship,and Chip and Dale are very strict about passengers..."

"Oh, I wasn't planning to be in the Gummi ship." A smile.

Sora looked confused. "Huh? How will you come with us?"

The grin grew wider. "Oh,you'll find out..."

The next day, after the liuau,it was time to say hugged Lilo and Stitch. Then she switched her bracelet to "Deep Space" mode,which was basically a silver body suit that made you look like a Dusk,and a clear, glass helmet on her head. She handed a communicator the bracelet produced to Sora."You can keep in touch with me with this,"she said. "He'll be REALLY happy,talking to her the whole time,"Donald muttured. Sora ignored him. After the Gummi ship left,the communicator buzzed in her ear,and Kairi activated her "Mega Nitro Boost",and shot into the sky after them.

(end of story1)

Pls comment!!!More will come soon, I promise!


	2. Chapter 2:Halloweentown

Chapter 4

Sora was preoccupied with talking to Kairi the whole time. He would tell Kairi every little story she'd missed, and occasionally,she would cruise up to the side of the ship and wave through the window. Of course, Sora would press his face to the window when she did that. She giggled. Sometimes it was so easy to make Sora happy. Soon,they arrived at Beast's Castle.

A roar erupted from within the castle walls. Kairi waited for the others to come outside from the ship before going inside to investigate."Hello?",she called. No one answered. "This is creepy",she thought. She went upstairs past the foyer and into the study. There, the Beast lay on the ground,unconscious. She ran to him and shook him gently."Beast? Are you okay? Can you hear me?", said Kairi. Beast's eyes flew open and he grabbed Kairi by the neck."Who are you and what are you doing in my home???", he roared at her."Let her go, Beast. That's my friend I told you about. This is Kairi",said Sora.

Beast released her."My apologies. I thought you were part of that group that took away Belle." Kairi eyes momentarily flashed in anger as she remembered the prison."Organization XIII?", she asked."How did you know them?",Beast asked,mystified. "Let's just say I've had a recent encounter with them.",she growled. An encounter was an understatement. Assault was a better term. She smirked."Maybe we can help you find her.", she said.

"That would be great", said Beast.

"Now, let's go back and find her. I think I can track her using one of her possessions."

"You can use her handkerchief I found"

"Alright. Hand it over."

(Kairi concentrates as the piece of cloth becomes surrounded by a white Aura and begins to float in the air.)

"Follow the handkerchief. It will lead you to Belle."

Kairi begins to walk down the stairs, eyes still closed. Sora grabs her arm. "I can still see,Sora. You don't have to hold my hand." Sora blushes, but still holds on to her arm. As they make their way across the parlor, a bunch of Heartless surround them. A figure steps from the shadows. " I see you've escaped,Kairi.",says a familiar voice. Kairi's eyes burst open, and the cloth falls to the floor. Her hands begin to glow with white Aura."Huh. Not a very warm welcome. Oh well,The boss has BIG plans for you, so I'd suggest you come quietly.", says Axel. "Never!",she shouts.

"Very well, have it your way,then." Axel disappears in those black holes,and a giant Heartless appears out of nowhere. "Get back to the ship!", Kairi yells. "No way! I am not leaving you!", says Sora. Donald, Goofy, and Beast stay where they are. "And we're not leaving without Sora!", they scream.

They all fight the giant Heartless,and as the Heartless dies,it falls on one of the pillars holding the room up. As the room begins to collapse,one of the Heartless jumps on Kairi as she runs. The Heartless plunges its hand into Kairi's chest. It pulls out Kairi's heart and starts running away. Kairi screams once and collapses to the floor. Sora turns around and runs back inside the collapsing room. "Where are you going, the ship is THIS way," Donald yells."Aw, he'll get out in time. Let's just get back to the ship.",says Goofy.

Sora runs to Kairi in the center of the room. He gently lifts Kairi's face up. She opens her eyes slowly. She is already beginning to disintegrate very slowly. She sees the pain in Sora's eyes and tears stream down her eyes. He's crying too. "I'll come back to you, I promise.", she says. Then she presses her lips to his as hard as she can manage,their tears mixing. For once, the world is frozen in that beautiful moment. But it doesn't last for long. Soon,Kairi disappears in a cloud of glowing particles. Sora can't stop the tears flowing from his eyes. Impatient Donald runs in and pulls Sora out of the collapsing room.

As they watch the Beast's retreating figure, Donald becomes impatient with Sora. "Stop crying already!!! She said she was gonna come back, didn't she??? Besides, we can't start the ship because you won't stop crying! Most likely, Kairi won't be here when she comes back. We need the Gummi ship so we can go see her, wherever she is." Sora looked at Donald with red eyes. "Why is it always that whenever I see her, something bad happens?" But he finally stopped crying and the ship started up.

Chapter 5

Kairi was swimming, no, floating was a little more accurate, in neverending darkness. She started to forget little things, like her childhood. But she couldn't forget what just happened to her. And she couldn't stop crying. As she continued crying,she started remembering again. The grief and love in both Sora's and Kairi's hearts was so much for each other that Kairi started to glow,and soon she ended up somewhere VERY cold. She sat up, and it was snowing. She was wearing a long, red velvet coat with big, black buttons and a fluffy white collar. She also wore a long-sleeve red dress with black leggings. Silk gloves as white as the snow around her covered her hands, red velvet boots covered her feet, and she wore a very Santa-Clause like hat.

She stood up, and her head was spinning so much that she almost fell over again. A big, green gloved hand caught her hand. "Whoa there, you almost fell over there, Kairi. Are you okay." The voice was not familiar."How do you know my name?", she asked. "Why, I know everyone's name. I'm Santa Clause." She looked at him. He was very fat, with a thick white beard, and he was wearing clothes similar to hers. He smiled at her. "You look cold. Why not come back with me to the North Pole to warm up, and I'll answer your questions?" Kairi was still unsure whether to trust this guy or not. He sensed that."Alright, you can follow me there the North Pole instead of riding with me." She still couldn't speak, and so she nodded.

An hour later,Kairi was asleep in one of the many spare bedrooms Santa Clause has in his cabin. The front door opened and Kairi woke up. There was a tray of milk and cookies beside her bed. She sighed. Mrs. Clause had a bad habit of making cookies whenever there was someone over at their cabin aside from her and her husband. Skeleton Jack walked in with bravado. He looked at Kairi and smiled the creepiest smile you could ever imagine, and yet, it was strangely warm. "You must be a friend of Sandy Claws here. I'm Jack." Kairi shivered in her boots, but she smiled back at him. "Hi. My name's Kairi. Nice to meet ya." Recognition lit up the skeleton's face. "By any chance, do you know a boy named Sora?" Kairi gasped. "You know him too???"

Chapter 6

Sora looked around in the familiar spooky town of Halloweentown. They were all in halloween costumes, and were overwhelmed with fighting Heartless. They finally made their way to the mad scientist's lab. Skeleton Jack greeted them at the door and quickly pulled them inside. "We heard about all the Heartless in town,and we came to help." Skeleton Jack smiled. "Thanks, but that's already being taken care of." Sora was confused,but then he heard singing outside. It was very faint, yet he could make out the words:

Don't turn away

Don't try to hide

Don't close your eyes

Don't turn out the light

Meanwhile, Kairi was dressed in a purple witch's costume with black boots and with a skirt that went a little above the knees at the front to halfway down her calves in the back. A thin, black rope tied the transparent purple robe together over the long, black dress. With a witches' hat (purple) and blood-red nails, she was very hauntingly beautiful. As for her hoverboard, it transformed into an elaborate witches' broom. She concentrated very hard,and thought of all the memories that made her happy. Two balls of light erupted from her hands. One, she put in a mini cauldron she was carrying around. The other she held in her hand. With the other hand, she aimed it at the bristles on her broom.

She funneled the energy from the ball of light into her other hand and out. As she flew, she sang the words to bring the heartless out. The bristles of the broom broke down the energy so that it "snowed" happiness. The Heartless began to chant something she couldn't understand, and began to follow her like zombies. She flew through the forest, and opened up one of the trees and turned it into a gateway that led to their Heartless world. She threw the ball inside, and all the Heartless ran after it.

The skeleton head communicator with its hair tied to the cauldron, began to cackle,and then it began to speak in Jack's voice."Kairi, how are doing with those Heartless?" She severed the skeleton's hair and spoke in the skeleton's ear. "I just lured the last of them away,and I'm going to set a protective barrier around Halloweentown." Jack laughed through the skeleton head. "Okay, but when you're done, come to the mad scientist's lab. There is a surprise waiting for you." Kairi smiled."Alright, but afterward, YOU have to come to Town Square. There, a surprise will be waiting for you." The skeleton cackled. Kairi bonded the hair she cut off the skeleton head back on the skeleton. Once all the Heartless entered the tree,she quickly sealed it. Then she flew to Town Square. Among all the pumpkins, she picked the largest of them and made it ten times bigger. Then she made a Jack-o-lantern out of it and created a glass column. She put the column inside the pumpkin and the ball of light she harbored inside of her mini cauldron inside the column. She put the lid on top of the pumpkin and stood back to admire her work.

Finally, as Kairi entered the lab, it was empty. "Hello?", she called. No answer. Skeleton Jack stepped from the shadows in an attempt to scare her. "Nice try, Jack, but you didn't scare me this time." Jack laughed. She felt a hand on her shoulder. It was warm,but she wasn't fooled. "Okay, Jack, but you're kinda overdoing it." Jack's grin grew and grew. "Kairi, I'm over HERE!", he said. Kairi looked to her left, and there was Skeleton Jack with a big grin on his face. The Professor was too short, and Sally's hand would be cold. "Boo",a familiar voice whispered in her ear. "Aaarrgh", she screamed, and jumped 5 feet in the air.(She was holding on to her broom.)Sora burst into laughter underneath her."Sora!!", she screamed. He held out his arms, expecting a hug, apparently. Kairi took her broom and hit him on the head. He groaned and rubbed his head."Don't scare me like that!", she yelled. He smiled apologetically. She smiled and ran to give him a hug. They spun in place as Donald and Goofy came from their hiding places. This hug felt different than any other hug. It felt just,more,well...she didn't know what words would describe this feeling. It felt like part of her had been brought back to life. They released each other, but still hung on to one hand."Aw,Jack. Your present was a LOT better than mine was.",she giggled. She felt real giddy, just because Sora was here, with her."Well, we won't know until we see yours.", said Jack. Kairi waved one hand over her broom, and it fastened into the charm on her necklace. As they made their way to Town Square, Sora released the hand he was holding and put it around Kairi's waist. Blood flooded her cheeks, and she glanced at Sora. Through the black makeup on his face, she could see he was blushing too. Kairi smiled and leaned her head against his shoulder. As they saw the giant Jack-o-lantern in the square,they all gasped, except for Kairi.


	3. Chapter 3:Christmastown

Chapter 7

At that moment,the skeleton head that Kairi had began to cackle, and then in spoke in Santa's voice."Kairi, are you there? I need your help." Kairi severed the skeleton's hair again."Yes, I'm here, Santa. What happened?"

"My workshop is being overrun by Heartless,and I can't fight them all off alone."

"Don't worry, Santa. We'll be over there right away."

"Thank you, Kairi."

The skeleton head cackled again, and then fell silent. Kairi bonded the hairs again,then turned to Sora with a smile. "Wanna ride with me?", she asked. Sora had a goofy smile on his face. "Are you sure you can keep your balance?",he asked, mischief in his eyes. Kairi didn't know what he was upto, but she smiled anyway. "You wait and see for yourself",she purred. She took the charm off her necklace and waved one hand over it. The broom grew to normal size, and Kairi sat on it. Sora laughed. "I thought you might not be able to keep your balance, so..."Sora instantly sobered. Kairi stood up on the broom and lend out a hand to him. Sora hopped on,and he held on to her waist. Jack sighed. "Well, we can always use the flying skeledeer", he said. Jack whistled, and three skeledeer flew into view. Jack mounted one, and Donald and Goofy mounted the other two.

Kairi laughed a very witch-like laugh. "Hold on tight,"she whispered. Then she kicked off from the ground, the others following her. She urged the broom on, doing loop-de-loops in the sky,laughing as she did so. Sora was scared, she could tell. His arms felt like iron manacles around her waist. After a while, he released his stronghold on Kairi's waist,and threw his arms out sideways. He laughed loudly, finally enjoying the ride. As they entered the gateway in the tree,the broom changed under their feet back into a hoverboard, this time with a candy cane design. Kairi changed back into the Christmas outfit she was wearing, and Sora changed into a Santa Clause outfit.(without the beard, mind you) Everyone landed in the snow, face down.

Kairi laughed. That was the second time she fell on her face when she was riding her hoverboard. She sat up. Sora moaned and rolled over onto his back. Jack was dressed like Santa Clause (with the beard) and Donald and Goofy were dressed like elves. Kairi laughed harder, rocking in place. Finally, she got up and gasped. Sora was too busy looking Kairi over to see what was wrong. But everyone else saw. The entire North Pole was barricaded by Heartless. Everyone else got up and flew towards the workshop.

Because of the swarm of Heartless,everyone had to enter the cabin through the chimney. Of course, they entered through the guest room's chimney because that one wasn't lit. As Sora and Kairi were about to enter,a bunch of goons from Organization XIII showed up out of nowhere. "Go!!", Kairi screamed. "No! We both go at the same time!", Sora yelled back. Kairi didn't have enough patience to deal with him right now. She pushed Sora off the hoverboard and into the chimney. "KAIRI!!!", Sora screamed as he flew down the chimney.

Kairi fought off most of the Heartless alone,but she was blasted off her board by one of the members of the Organization. She landed in a giant pile of snow, and all of the Heartless and Nobodies disappeared as she was knocked into unconsciousness. Meanwhile, in Santa's cabin, the Heartless siege had ended mysteriously,yet Sora was freaking out that Kairi still didn't come back. "We should have heard from her by now, something's wrong, I just know it.",Sora fretted. "Alright, alright. We'll see what going on. I'll contact her.",said Jack. He pulled out the skeleton head from his pocket,and spoke in its ear. "Kairi, Kairi. Can you hear me?" No answer. "Kairi?" No answer, but the skeleton head's teeth began to chatter, and then the head fell silent.

"I knew something was wrong! I'm going to go find her.", said Sora. He was halfway out the door before Donald spoke. "You don't even know where she is. We can track her the same way she was gonna track Belle." Sora closed the door. "We don't have anything of hers to track her by, though.",said Sora. "That's where you're wrong, Sora. Don't you still have Kairi's lucky charm?", said Donald. "Oh yeah! I forgot!" He pulled the charm out from his pocket and gave it to Donald. Donald gave it back to Sora. "You can track her better than I can. All you have to do is concentrate and think only of her." Sora brought out his Keyblade and held the charm in his hand. Soon, both the Keyblade and the charm began to glow. The Keyblade put itself away, and the charm began to levitate and it flew out the window.

"Quick, follow it! And don't lose focus!", said Donald. Sora ran out the door, and followed the charm, all the way to an evergreen forest. There the charm gently landed on a giant pile of snow. Sora saw Kairi's skeleton head sticking out from the snow and began to dig. Despite his hands almost freezing off, he finally unearthed Kairi. Her skin was blue, and her eyes were closed. Sora clutched Kairi in his arms, desperately trying to warm her up. He brought the hoverboard out from underneath her and rode it back to Santa's cabin.

Mrs. Clause gasped when Sora kicked the door open, with Kairi in his arms. She took Kairi into one of the many guest bedrooms,lit the fireplace,and placed Kairi in front of the fireplace. "She'll be fine, she just needs to warm up,is all.", said Mrs. Clause. Sora was about to go inside when Mrs. Clause stopped him. "Let her rest. She'll be fine",she said. Sora gave in and helped himself to some cookies while they talked in the living room.

An hour later,Kairi woke up. She felt very cold. Her boots and coat were by the bed, and there was a bowl of soup waiting for her on top of the drawer. There was also a blanket draped on her. She got up and ate the bowl of soup on the counter. She folded the blanket, pulled on her boots, and put the bowl in the kitchen. She then placed her coat by the fire to warm up, then walked outside of her bedroom. "Hello?", she called. The cabin was eerily quiet for a second, then Sora came running down the hall. He ran and hugged her, and Kairi laughed. "What happened?",she asked. "I was really worried about you. First, you hit me in the back, then you disintegrate on me, then you hit me over the head, and now this!", said Sora. She sobered instantly. "Why do you put me through torture all the time?", he said. She looked down. She didn't mean to hurt anyone, least of all, Sora. She felt really awful.

Sora gently tilted her face up to read her eyes, and he read the pain there. She looked at his, and clearly he was joking. But, of course, there was truth to his words. She tried halfheartedly to smile, but her eyes retained misery. Donald broke in. "I don't mean to break up this little love fest, but we need to come up with a plan." Kairi flushed, and folded her arms behind her back. Sora looked like he was gonna go emo, but he walked over to the living room.

When everyone but Kairi was asleep, Sora went to sit next to her in front of the fireplace. Kairi was staring deeply into the flames,dried tears on her face. Clearly she was in pain, and he felt horrible because he had been the one to make her feel this way. It was his fault. He sat by her patiently until he couldn't stand it any longer.

He took Kairi face in his hand, and made her look into his eyes. She blinked and tried to look away. He wouldn't have that. "Look, I'm sorry I said what I said back there. I didn't mean it like that.",he said. She looked at him with emotionless eyes. "I know you didn't mean it like that. It was stupid of me to react like that.", she said. It didn't help that her voice broke. " You are not stupid. You're smart and funny and beautiful-"

"What?"

"Erm,well..."

Silence.

"You're a good person too. That's why so many people care about you. Including me."

Kairi flushed with pleasure and said nothing. Finally, she spoke.

"I care about you too, Sora."

Sora felt like his heart was going to explode with all of the love that he felt at that moment. He felt like he was the king of the world, just because Kairi said that. He felt like taking her in his arms and-

Kairi blushed deep red. She,for some reason, had learned magic, but somehow unwillingly learned how to read other's minds. As she could see the other's dreams in their heads, she could also read Sora's thoughts. She had heard that last bit about what he was about to do, and she blushed a red deeper than Santa's coat. She looked at Sora, and at that moment, he leaned forward to kiss her. "Oh my god!", she was screaming in her head. The other kiss, back in Beast's Castle, she hadn't really felt it, on account that she was slowly disappearing into the darkness. But this, she could feel with all her heart and soul. She was suddenly hyperaware that her heart was beating fast in her throat. She forced it down again.

Meanwhile, Sora's heart was jumping up and down in place. There was a lion roaring in his chest, growling and roaring for more. He desperately wanted more,and it seemed he needed more. He put his arms around her, and he could feel her heart fluttering underneath his hands. That only made him want more.

Finally, Kairi became a little more sober and she broke away from him, her face flushed with excitement and pleasure. She stopped reading his mind, and looked into the fire. The fire seemed to be brighter than before. Or, at least, it had appeared that way. She didn't really care. She knew this was true, that she would forever belong to him, and vice versa.

She had always wanted it this way.

(end of story3)


End file.
